Supergirl AU
by ijedi
Summary: After the events of season 1 finale, Kara and Hank find a space pod with a surprising person in it. Kara also meets Miss Martian, who joins her to help fight crime in National City. Kara finds a new assistant to Cat. Slow burn SuperCat. I plan for Superfamily to grow here, with the addition of Superboy later on. Both Kara and Cat find a competitor.
1. New Assistant

Chapter 1

Kara and Hank heard a loud noise. They flew away from Kara's apartment, wanting to investigate. "Careful Supergirl," said Hank. The Kryptonian and the Martian landed near a metal object.

"Wait, this is a Kryptonian space pod, like the one I used to arrive here," said Kara. She approached the door, ready to open the pod.

"Kara," said Hank but Supergirl ignored him and opened the pod. Inside lay a woman with short blonde hair. She looked very similar to Kara in appearance, only appearing about a decade older. She wore a white costume, lying on her back.

"Hank, she looks like me," said Kara.

The woman in the pod opened her eyes and looked around. She began cursing in Kryptonian language. While Kara never really studied Kryptonian profanities, she recognized some of the words the woman used. Kara smiled and asked for the woman's name.

"My name is Karen Zor El. I am the last daughter of the great house of El," said Karen, sitting up, and examining Kara. Karen recognized Kara as a fellow Kryptonian, and leaned forward, hugging Kara.

"I am not the last Kryptonian anymore," said Karen.

"Last?"

"My brother Kal El died. It's a long story," said Karen to Kara. She jumped out of pod and hovered in the air. "I will see you later, little one."

Karen flew away from the pod, leaving two confused people. Kara and Hank flew in the air but couldn't find Karen. "Supergirl, I am worried. We need to continue searching for this Karen," said Hank.

"I agree, but I doubt she will be trouble. She said her name was Karen, and that Kal El was her brother. Do you think it is possible that Karen is me from another alternate universe?" Kara asked.

"I wouldn't rule that out," said Hank. The two flew back to Kara's apartment, where they rejoined the party. Kara and Hank decided to not tell anyone else about Karen yet.

During the party, Kara approached Alex. "Alex, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Alex. The two sisters entered the kitchen.

"Alex, Hank and I discovered a Kryptonian space ship, and we found a woman who looked a lot like me, only slightly different. She was also older. She said her name was Karen Zor El," said Kara. She then told Alex what she told Hank earlier.

Next day, Kara arrived at CatCo. By habit, she brought the latte to Cat Grant, and sat at her usual desk, only to realize that she was promoted the day before. "Kara, what are you doing here?" Cat exited the elevator, looking at her former assistant.

"Here is your latte, Miss Grant," said Kara.

"Thank you Kara, but this is not your job anymore. Now, go and find me a new assistant," said Cat, entering her office.

The day went by. Kara met a few young people, but after they spoke with Cat Grant, they quickly ran away. One of the people even produced a smelly puddle on the floor. The longest assistant lasted for fifteen minutes before quitting.

"Honestly, why are they so whiny? It's not that difficult to be my assistant, right Kara?" Cat asked Kara, entering into Kara's office.

"Miss Grant!" Kara saw her boss and stood up. "Hello Miss Grant, how can I help you? I am currently searching for new applicants, but everyone seems to be terrified for some reason."

"Strange," said Cat. "You lasted for two years. Why do they think it is that hard to be my personal assistant?"

"I will keep searching," said Kara. Her phone ringed, showing a text from Alex. "I am sorry Miss Grant, but my sister says it's an emergency."

"Of course, Kara. Go talk to your sister. Maybe she will help you find someone actually capable of doing your former job. I am now even considering asking Supergirl to work for me, since apparently only Kara Danvers is the only human capable of assisting me. Yes, maybe I should ask her, maybe I need an alien personal assistant," said Cat, leaving Kara's office.

Kara sighed. She really needed to find her replacement. She mused that when she met Cat as Supergirl next time, Cat might actually offer her own former job to Kara. She shook her head, dressed up in her Supergirl outfit, and flew to the DEO.

Kara arrived shortly at the base, where she saw Hank, Alex, and Lucy standing in the middle of the room, with a large red space ship sitting in the corner. "Whoa," said Kara.

"We found this space ship in the morning, and after we brought it in here, I called you," said Alex.

"Is that a space ship?" Kara asked.

"It is a Martian space ship, and I am worried that we might find another White Martian, although the ship is of a Green Martian design," said Hank.

"Martian? Haven't you told us that you are the last Green Martian?" Lucy asked.

"I am. This is why I am worried, since while I am the last Green Martian, there are plenty of White Martians left," said Hank.

"White Martians? Like the one we keep prisoner?" Lucy asked.

"Yup. That Martian was very powerful," said Alex.

"Supergirl, please open the ship's doors gently. The rest of you, prepare your guns, since this can be a hostile alien," said Hank. He shape shifted into his Martian form, while the other DEO personnel pointed their guns as the ship.

Kara opened the ship's doors and looked inside. "Kara?" asked Alex. Kara did not reply.

"Kara?"

"Guys, you need to come here," shouted Kara. Alex, Hank, and Lucy ran towards the ship and looked inside, only to find a young teenage girl lying on her right side, her arms hugging her feet. The girl's skin was green, she was bold, and looked very innocent.

Hank took one step closer to the sleeping girl. "Sir?"

"I can handle this. Lower your guns, people, this is not a hostile alien," said Hank, lifting the girl, and holding her in his arms.

"Hank, do you know who this is?" asked Alex.

"Yes. This is my niece Megan," said Hank. He smiled at the sleeping body of his niece. A tear escaped his eye. Hank then carried Megan to one of the rooms and put her on the bed.

"Will she be alright?" asked Alex.

"She should. We Martians are very durable and strong," said Hank.

Hank, Kara, Alex, and Lucy sat around the bed, looking at the Green Martian teenager. One hour passed. She slowly opened one of her eyes. Megan yawned, and looked around.

"Uncle John?" said Megan, seeing Hank. She rose in the air and flew towards Hank, hugging him.

"It's good to see you again, Megan," said Hank.

"I missed you," said Megan.

Hank smiled. "Megan, this is Kara, Alex, and Lucy. They will help you settle on this world, while I will work on an identity for you to have," said Hank. He stood up and left to speak with other DEO members, leaving Megan with Kara, Alex, and Lucy.

"I am on Earth! This will be great! I heard you have great shows on so called televisions," said Megan. Kara laughed.

"I am sure we will find you things to watch," said Kara. She then saw the clock on the wall. "Shit, I need to get back to CatCo."

"We will look after Megan," said Alex. Megan looked around, and tried to find something to do, but quickly found that there wasn't anything of interest at the base.

"Can I come with you? I am bored," said Megan.

"Fine. But you need to behave. You can stay at my office tonight, but we would need to find something for you to do, since you couldn't spend all the time in my office," said Kara.

Megan squealed. She rose in the air and smiled. "Yes, I will be a teenage girl on Earth, watching televisions in Kara's office," said Megan. Kara looked at Alex.

"You are on your own, sis," said Alex. Kara sighed.

"Alright, you need to follow me. We will fly to the place I work at, and you will stay at my office. I don't have much there yet, but you can always say hello to Winn and James, and we have a nice cafeteria," said Kara. She rose in the air and flew back to CatCo, with Megan following her.

In mid flight, Megan changed her black clothes into white, and grew red hair, slightly shorter than what Kara had. When the two arrived at CatCo, Kara noticed that Megan modeled her appearance after Kara, Alex, and Lucy a bit.

The two women landed on the roof. They then flew into an empty window, and after Kara changed, and Megan changed her skin into human skin color, they walked to Kara's new office.

"Hey Kara, who is this?" asked Winn. He and James approached their friend.

"O, hey guys. This is Megan, who is Henshaw's niece apparently," said Kara.

"You mean, she is a Martian?" asked Winn.

"Hello Megan, my name is James, and this is Winn," said James.

"Hi guys," smiled Megan.

As four people began talking, Cat Grant approached them, wondering why her former assistant was talking to James and Winn, and to some random girl.

"Miss Grant, I am so sorry, but it turned out that my sister's boss's niece has arrived, and Alex asked me to look after Megan," said Kara.

"Pleasure to meet you too! It's so nice to make new friends on Earth," said Megan. Kara, James, and Winn looked at her, trying to say silently for Megan to close her mouth, since she could reveal her secrets.

"Megan lived in a warm country before, and she didn't have many friends. She just reunited with her uncle," said Kara.

"Interesting. My name is Cat Grant," said Cat.

"This is Megan, Megan Morse," said Kara, making a name up on the spot to create cover to her new friend.

"Do you know what a telephone is, Miss Morse?" asked Cat.

"Yup! I also know what a television is! I love cartoons, especially about comedy," said Megan.

"Good. Since Kara vouches for you, you are hired," said Cat.

"What?" Kara said in confusion.

"Oh, don't pretend to play games with me, Kiera. I can see through your elaborate plot to make up for the long time you spent away from CatCo today. But I feel generous today, since you actually found me an assistant. Now, off you go people. Chop chop," said Cat. James and Winn left, with only Cat, Kara, and Megan left standing.

"Now, I expect you Kara to train Megan today," said Cat. As she prepared to leave, she heard an intriguing news story.

"In other news, young Karen Starr has founded her new company, Starr Enterprises, a media and software company, in National City. Miss Starr already sent ten patent applications to help her finance her new media company, which can possibly rival that of Kitty Grant's CatCo," said Lois Lane.

Cat cursed, while Kara put her hands over Megan's ears. The three women then saw an image of Karen, who now wore a very expensive white gown. "I didn't know you had any cousins," said Cat.

"Cousins? Miss Grant, I do have a cousin, but he lives in Metropolis. I actually don't know this woman," said Kara, trying to hide her suspicions about the identity of Karen Starr.

"Hmm. Interesting, you two look very much alike, only her being an older version of you, Kara, with shorter hair," said Cat.

"I," said Kara, smiling widely.

"Now Kara, I don't pay you to stand here and listen to pug face Lane talking about my new competitor in this city. Go train Megan. Chop chop," said Cat.

Kara sighed, and went to her office, with Megan following her. Kara knew that Megan and Karen's arrivals would change her life. She now had a slightly hyper active teenager following her every move, she now also had a potential competitor.

A/N: I wanted to write Supergirl AU following season 1 finale.

Here Megan is the same age as Carter. I don't plan to introduce other characters her age from Young Justice, except Superboy, who will show up. I thought it would be a fun dynamic with Karen competing with Kara in National City's protector role, and Megan being new personal assistant to Cat, because that would be very funny.

I also plan to have Karen meet Cat and be more direct with answers, leading to some very awkward conversations when especially Kara would also be present.


	2. Cat meets Karen

Chapter 2

Next day, Kara arrived to CatCo on time, only this time walking to her new office. She was still undecided as to what her new job should be. She sat by her table, examining various documents. She then looked at the clock, which showed that Cat Grant should arrive at work right about now.

Thirty more minutes passed. Then, as Kara was ready to close her eyes in relief since her new friend and roommate Megan apparently did not screw up anything. She sighed, only to hear Cat Grant yelling "Kara!" It was refreshing to hear Cat calling Kara by her name, but now Supergirl was worried.

Kara walked quickly to Cat's office. She bypassed Megan's desk, where Megan was sitting at the desk with a wide smile. "I hope Miss Grant is would not be mad," thought Kara.

When Kara entered the office, she saw that Cat was sitting by her desk, signing some papers. She then noticed that Kara has entered and acknowledges her presence. "Oh, hello Kara. Sit, sit," said Cat, pointing at the couch. Kara swallowed and sat on the couch, with Cat joining Kara.

"I must admit; it was difficult for me to search for another assistant. They all seemed incompetent, since you set such a high bar," said Cat.

"Miss Grant, if Megan messed up, I can fix," said Kara.

"No, I haven't called you because Morgana has messed up. Oh no, I would actually find it amusing if Morgana did mess up, but the thing is, so far she managed to do everything right. Her work performance is almost as good as yours. I don't know where you found this girl, but she will stay," said Cat, grinning like a real cat. "But then again, if she messes up with something big,"

"Miss Grant, I am so glad to hear that you like Megan. She is a hard worker," said Kara.

"I can see that. She is like a younger version of you. Are you by any chance related?" Cat asked. Kara saw that Cat genuinely was curious.

"Uh, no actually, but she is the niece of my boss, my other boss" said Kara, pausing as Cat stared at her.

"Whom I worked part time sometime ago. My sister told me that her current boss's niece was looking for work," said Kara. She saw James and Winn's reactions from beyond the glass; she reasoned they could hear her. Kara was glad that she hasn't told anything else to Cat.

"How interesting. What matters is that this Morgana knows exactly what I need, every time I ask her, as if she can read my mind or predict the future. You can go now, Kara. I hope you decide what you wish to do at this company soon," said Cat, dismissing Kara.

Kara smiled and walked away from the office. "Read minds? Megan," thought Kara, walking towards the Martian, who was smiling as if nothing happened.

"Megan, can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Kara

"Sure," said Megan. The two women stepped away in the hallway, making sure no one followed them.

"Megan, I am glad that you are so good at your job, but have you read Miss Grant's mind? She was surprised that you always know what she wants of you," said Kara.

"Yup. She is the boss, I am her assistant, and to know what she needs, I look inside her head to determine how I should help her," said Megan, as Kara opened her mouth widely.

"Megan, you cannot do that! That violates her privacy," said Kara.

"But why? I want to be helpful, as much helpful as I can, and to do that I need to know exactly what Cat Grant wants me to do," said Megan.

"We would need to talk to Hank about this," said Kara. The two women returned to Megan's desk. "Good luck."

Kara her screams of people jumping in various directions. She looked at the source of the troubles, and saw an all to familiar face. Somehow, Siobhan escaped DEO's containment cell, which Kara reasoned must have happened during the time the prisoners tried to escape. Siobhan was not wearing any makeup, although she still looked very angry.

"And here she is, the cause of the pain in my life," said Siobhan, screaming and sending others in various directions.

"Siobhan, you don't want to do this," said Winn, but she ignored him at first, and then threw a punch, sending him on the floor.

"I am sorry Winn, but I need to cure this curse. She caused it, and I have to deal with Miss Kara Danvers, and then we can be together again," smiled Siobhan. She then looked at Kara.

"Get out," said Cat Grant, exiting her office. "Don't you remember how your last visit to CatCo ended?"

"I do remember, but I am sure that while Supergirl can save Kara once, she cannot do so again. Not this time," said Siobhan, screaming in Kara's direction, shattering the glass, and sending Kara to her doom.

"Kara!" screamed James and Winn. Cat was left without words, but she continued glaring at Siobhan.

"I can see that you found another assistant. Don't worry cutie, you will not last here long. Cat Grant is a mean bitch," said Siobhan, approaching Megan, but the Martian hit the Banshee in the face.

"A girl who can throw a punch, I respect that," said Siobhan, holding Megan's right hand. Megan looked away, and her eyes glowed red; only James and Winn noticed that. But Megan knew that she should not show her abilities to others in public.

"Look Winn," said James, pointing at the broken window. A woman was hovering in the air, only she wasn't Kara. No, this woman was wearing a white outfit, she had shorter hair than Kara had, and lacked a red cape. The woman also held Kara in her arms.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Siobhan.

"I am Powergirl," said Karen, gently placing Kara on the ground, and then flying towards Siobhan, capturing and then holding Siobhan in mid air.

"This isn't over," said Siobhan, as Powergirl winked at Kara, and flew away from the destroyed window.

"Kara, are you alright?" asked James and Winn, running towards their friend. They helped Kara to stand up.

"Welcome back to CatCo," said Cat. She then noticed that all employees on the floor were staring at them. "Seriously people, get back to work, or you are all fired. Olsen, Hobbit, bring Kara into my office. Morgana, call my insurance company."

While both James and Winn knew that Kara did not actually need their help, they played along, since they did not want to expose their friend's secret. They put Kara on the couch. Cat took the chair and put it next to Kara.

"Are you alright? I know that you are not my assistant anymore, but you are still a valuable employee at CatCo, and I don't want you to end up dead," said Cat.

"Thanks," said Kara, smiling. "You are so kind."

Cat did not reply. "Olsen, set up the interview with this so called Powergirl. I want to know everything about her," said Cat.

"Madam, I don't know who she is. I can ask Superman, but I doubt he knows, since the only person he ever spoke of is Supergirl, not Powergirl," said James.

Cat shook her head.

"Fine, at least try to find who she is," Cat stood up and looked at James. "And never ever call me Madam. Chop Chop Olsen," said Cat. James and Winn left.

Kara tried to stand up. "I advise you take a few minutes, and then you can return to your duties. Oh and Kara?"

Kara slowly sat up on the couch. "Yes, Miss Grant?"

"Please contact Supergirl. Since you two are on first name basis, it should be easy for you to contact her, and ask if Supergirl knows who this new woman is," said Cat.

"Will do," said Kara, finally sitting up, making sure to slow down her movements. After she stood up, she smiled and left Cat's office.

In the evening, Kara, now fully dressed in her Supergirl costume, flew to Cat's balcony, where she intended to speak with her boss. "Hello Supergirl, come, come, don't be shy," said Cat.

Kara nodded and flew into the office. She noticed two tall lit candles, with two plates of food, both containing steak and a side salad. "What is this?" asked Kara.

"I never properly thanked you for what you've done for this city, for the world, for me. I told your friend Kara to call you, so that we could have a dinner together tonight," said Cat.

"Is this a date?" asked Kara with confusion.

"I don't know Supergirl. Do you want it to be?" Cat asked. Kara laughed, slightly out of embarrassment and generally at the whole situation.

"I am glad that you took some of Sunny Danvers mannerisms, since you have been brooding lately. It's good to have a friend like her," said Cat. Kara blushed, since she was really confused on how to react to this whole situation.

"Hello Cat Grant," said another voice. Both Kara and Cat looked at the balcony, and saw Karen, wearing the same white outfit.

"Where is the Silver Banshee?" asked Kara. Karen raised an eyebrow. "Kara Danvers told me how you saved her tonight.

Karen first looked at Kara and then at Cat. "You called yourself Powergirl, are you a relative of Superman?" Cat asked.

"Yes," sighed Karen. "I am his cousin."

"Cousin? But Supergirl is his cousin," said Cat.

"True. Supergirl and I are connected, we just come from different worlds. In my world, I exited the Phantom Zone much earlier, and grew up with Kal El. Unfortunately, an inter dimensional tyrant and conqueror Darkseid slay my cousin and his two best friends, I was the only one to survive. New heroes emerged on my Earth, but I was left with no one. And so I escaped my world, and came here to start a new life, only to find Supergirl. From our first encounter, I deduced that she is my doppelganger on this Earth," said Karen.

"Fascinating. What is your name, Powergirl?" Cat asked.

"My name is Karen Zor El of the Great House of El. Kal El, Superman, is my cousin," said Karen. "I am sure you have also seen my other identity as Karen Star."

"Wait, you are my new direct competitor," said Cat.

"Afraid so. National City is my home, and I will protect it. I will also establish a media empire which will rival yours. And as for you Supergirl, you should leave protecting the city to the real superheroes, you are so young, inexperienced, and afraid," said Karen.

"I am not afraid," said Kara.

"Yes, yes you are. I have been on this earth for less than twenty-four hours, and I can already tell that you are afraid. Maybe not of people or even villains, but of this feline reporter, sure," Karen laughed.

"You are so mean, Karen. Why? Why are you so mean to me, when we are practically sisters?" Kara said.

"Grow up kid. If you don't want to be afraid, then show it. Oh and Cat, if you ever get bored, you know where to find me. I can promise you that I will gift you a night you will never forget," said Karen, smirking, before flying out of the window.

"That woman is an irresponsible, rude, disrespectful flirt," said Cat, looking at Kara.

"I am sure she hasn't meant any of that, Miss Grant. You know me, I am shy and polite and always trying to save others," said Kara.

"Except the time you threw me off the balcony," said Cat. Kara immediately made puppy eyes.

"Oh common Supergirl, I swear Kara Danvers and you were separated at birth. Stop this, I am sorry, this was out of line. I shouldn't have told you that after everything you did to me," said Cat. Kara immediately smiled. She then heard an explosion in the city.

"Go, save people, Supergirl," said Cat. Kara flew away, leaving Cat standing in her office. "Good luck Kara."

When Kara arrived at the scene, she examined the wreckage. She saw a large alien destroying the street. "It will be one of these nights," sighed Kara, as she began fighting the alien.

A/N: Since Karen realized who Kara Danvers was, she trolled Kara in front of Cat Grant, although her efforts were fruitless, since Cat does know Kara's secret. Cat just respects Kara too much on this, and wants Kara to tell Cat when Kara will be ready.

I plan to introduce Superboy soon, and Kara will see that her cousin can actually be wrong.


End file.
